1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child safety seats, and more particularly to child safety seats that are stackable on one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
The structure of a conventional child safety seat usually requires that the seat article be packaged or disposed individually for shipment and storage. As a result, substantial space may be wasted, which increases shipment and storage costs. Moreover, because the packaging case for the seat article is relatively large and heavy in weight, handling of the packaging case at the point of sales or by the consumer may be cumbersome.
Therefore, there is a need for a seat design that can address at least the foregoing issues.